Butterfly Kisses
by LabRats89
Summary: The trio's lives are about to change as relationships and families start to sprout. With Voldemort still on the loose, can Harry ever live his life normally. Will a few tragic turns tear Harry's family apart for good?


**_A/N: This story is focused around Jennifer Lillian Potter's life as she grows up. Harry has yet to defeat Voldemort. Please give this story a chance. I have the whole thing laid out. Expect an update once every two weeks. I'll shoot for a week, but I'm suspecting updates to occur once every two weeks. Sorry folks, but for now that is how it's going to have to be with midterms coming up for our second semester. After school ends June 9th, expect an update weekly with the exception of my vacation times. Please enjoy your read!_ **

**_Chapter One – Birth of A Butterfly_ **

**May 8, 1999**

Ginny lay on a cot in the infirmary while Madam Pomfrey cast examination spells on her. Ginny had her eyes closed, praying she didn't have the condition she believed herself to have.

"Ginny, dear, are you doing all right?"

"Fine," Ginny lied, holding back her fear. "When's Harry going to get here?"

"Miss Granger's gone to fetch him, dear. Just relax. I'll keep results quiet until Harry arrives."

"Is the examination through, Madam Pomfrey?"

Pulling out a vial from the pocket of her robes, the medi-witch said, "All I need is for you to down this potion. And when you do, close your eyes until I tell you to open them. That way you'll be unable to see the results until Harry gets here."

"All right," the seventeen-year-old sighed dejectedly.

Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny the goblet of potion, and Ginny swiftly closed her eyes and drank the potion. There was a flash of golden light that indicated there was a child in Ginny's womb. Mere seconds later the golden light exploded into small pink particles and fell like confetti and vanished without a trace. Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly but quickly stopped when she regrettably saw the frown gracing the young girl's lips.

"Ginny, dear, you can open your eyes now."

The girl's eyes fluttered open and her hands instinctively flew to her stomach as though protecting a life inside. "I feel strange," Ginny whispered. "My stomach feels like it's being pulled and twisted in odd directions."

"That's just the potion. In a few minutes the effects will fade."

At that moment Harry came bursting into the room with Hermione trailing close. Harry went straight to Ginny's bed where she was shifting herself into a sitting position.

"I'll wait in the Great Hall with Ron." Hermione said to the group, announcing her exit.

"Ginny, are you all right? What's wrong?" Harry began questioning, ignoring Hermione's presence and departure completely.

When the door shut behind the bushy-haired girl, Ginny took Harry's hand and gave it a slight squeeze before letting go. "Harry, don't be cross. Hermione said this was best. To find out now rather than later."

"Gin, you're rambling. What's going on? What do you have to find out?"

"I'm late, Har."

"Late?"

"Late. As in late, late…" Ginny sent him a knowing glare.

Precisely, Harry realized what Ginny meant. "How late?"

"Three months," Ginny's voice cracked.

The eighteen-year-old felt his eyes go wide in shock and realization. He and Ginny had shared a magical night together on Valentine's Day. They both had been a bit drunk, but they'd had a mutual agreement to have sex that night.

"Are you… you know… pregnant?"

"I don't know, Harry. Madam Pomfrey ran all the tests, but I told her not to inform me of anything until you got here. I wanted to find out together."

Harry gulped but nodded gratefully. He took Ginny's hand in his. Two anxious pairs of eyes met Poppy's and reluctantly awaited the results of the pregnancy tests.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey…?" Harry prompted unenthusiastically.

"Congratulations, Harry and Ginny, you're going to have a baby."

Ginny's eyes immediately went downcast, afraid to meet Harry's.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Poppy queried.

Harry continued to stare unfocused on the granite floor in front of him. He couldn't raise a child yet. He still had three more years of Auror School to complete. Hearing Madam Pomfrey's voice brought him back to awareness. He grabbed Ginny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry leant down, kissed his girlfriend's forehead, and whispered a promise into her ear, "I will support you with any decision that you make." He stood and looked into the medi-witch's eyes, and spoke manly with courage, "Yes, Madam Pomfrey. We would like to know the gender of our baby."

"You're having a girl. I'll leave you two alone, but once again, congratulations you two."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered in a strained voice. "For everything."

When Poppy disappeared into the back rooms, Ginny broke into tears and Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her close to him and held her sobbing form.

Running a comforting hand through her long, silky, red hair, Harry soothed, "Shh, everything will be all right, Gin. Everything will be all right."

"Everything's going all wrong, Harry. I still have yet to graduate Hogwarts and you still have three years left at Auror Academy. Mom and dad…"

Harry cut Ginny off. "Ginny, do you want this baby?"

"Of course I want this baby, Harry!" Ginny snapped indignantly.

"Whoa, Gin, calm down! Relax. I was just making sure."

Madam Pomfrey came back in and headed over to the young expectant parents.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Harry, dear?"

"When is our daughter due?"

"I suspect November 9th."

"Wow… It's already May, Har."

"I know," he replied quietly.

"Ginny, you're fit to leave. But I want you back here every two weeks."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Your professors will be informed. No Quidditch or Dumbledore's Army training during the course of your pregnancy. You will be forbidden to perform certain spells and experiment with different potions. Your professors shall understand if you up and leave due to sudden illness. Any questions, Ginny, dear? Harry?"

"Will I be able to use a concealment charm?"

"I'd rather you didn't. Sometimes concealment charms endanger the child. And Ginny, pregnancy isn't something you should be ashamed of. Pregnancy is the cycle of life, and something you should be proud of."

"Yeah Gin, Madam Pomfrey's right."

"But I'm seventeen, Har. People will talk."

"Who cares, Ginny. That's their problem. So we may be a bit young for the birth of our first child, but sooner or later age will not matter – And sooner or later our classmates will be going through what we're going through give or take a few years."

"You know what? You're absolutely right, Harry. I am proud I'm going to be a mother, and I won't let my pregnancy and getting fat put me down."

"That's the spirit, dear. You are free to leave; go back to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, you're welcome to stay for dinner too."

"All right. I think I will. I'm starving."

As Ginny and Harry walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, Ginny asked her boyfriend, "Do you have to go back right after dinner?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I've got an evening tutoring session due to missing today's class."

"Will you come back this weekend?"

"I'll speak with Dumbledore and see what he says. I highly doubt he'll reject."

"Harry, I'm scared. Are you we going to be good enough parents for this little girl? Are we ready?"

"I know it's overwhelming right now – But I think when November comes along, we'll be ready… completely ready. I'm scared too, Ginny. This is a big commitment, responsibility, and huge transformation in our lives but I honestly believe we can do this together if we put our minds to it. Ginny, you've got a life inside… our daughter. We're going to be parents to a little girl. This is absolutely amazing… beautiful. She's our little miracle."

Ginny smiled warmly placing her hands on her slightly protruding belly. "You're absolutely right, Harry. We're going to be the greatest parents ever. No little girl will be more loved than ours."

They came to a halt right outside the entrance doors to the Great Hall. Harry pulled Ginny aside and sat down on a bench next to them.

"What are we going to tell people? They'll be wondering why I'm back. Hermione and Ron are in the Great Hall… should we tell them?"

"We'll tell them the truth and tell them to keep quiet. Obviously they'd be informed when we tell the family, but I'm sure they'd appreciate hearing from us confidentially before finding out from our formal announcement to the rest of the family."

"All right. But when are we going to tell your family?"

"This weekend. We'll tell Ron and Hermione tonight that you and I are having a family meeting this Saturday at noon, and that they should act as though they've never heard this information before. Be sure to invite Remus. He'll want to know what's going on with your life."

"Okay, I will." Taking her hand in his, Harry and Ginny stood up, and he asked, "You ready to go in?"

"Yep… as ready as I'll ever be."

Harry and Ginny walked through the entrance doors and strode down the isle. The conversations that had been echoing through the hall came to a halt and the young couple could feel the power of the stares on them. Whispers were heard amongst the students, and Harry repeatedly heard his name mentioned hundreds of times. Striding over to the Gryffindor table and sitting down, Harry and Ginny acted normally. They reached for chicken breasts, scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto their plate, and filled their goblets with Pumpkin juice. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron had excused themselves from the group of seventh years they were sitting with and made their way to the young couple.

"Ginny, are you all right? What did Madam Pomfrey have to say?" Ron asked, concerned for his little sister's well being.

"Harry, you look pale. What happened? What's wrong?" Hermione enquired, although she already believed she knew the answer.

Once everyone got back to their normal conversations, Harry honestly answered his two best friends. "I was called down here today because Ginny and I have been told by Madam Pomfrey that we're going to have a baby." His eyes hastily met Ron's but just as quickly left Ron's gaze.

Hermione stared on in shock as she stared at Harry. She knew this had to have been the reason for Ginny's absent period, but it was still a shock to hear it coming from Harry's mouth. Ron, on the other hand, was clenching his hands into fists, his eyes staring ominously at Harry. How dare his best friend get his little sister pregnant at the age of seventeen?

"Ginny, Harry…" Hermione started shaking her head at a loss for words to say. "Congratulations," came her simple commend.

"Congratulations?" Ron repeated cynically. "How can you bloody hell say congratulations, 'Mione? Harry knocked up my sister and now she's pregnant!" Before Harry could process what was about to happen, Ron punched him in the face and tackled him off the bench onto the ground. Harry fought back, but Ron overpowered him in strength, so Harry just shielded his face, ribs, and midriff. Ron continued to punch him, ignoring the pleas coming from Hermione and Ginny to stop. What seemed like endless minutes to Harry was only a few seconds when Severus Snape pulled Ron off of Harry and held him back. Harry precariously sat up and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his cloak trying to clean the blood from his face.

"Harry, hold still for a second." Hermione said pointing her wand at him. "Impedimenta," she mumbled as his nose and lip stopped bleeding. "Fergeo," she said next, as the blood disappeared from Harry's face. Then she cast the Wound Healing Spell, which caused his cuts to mend themselves up.

"Thanks," Harry replied quietly, his face crimson from embarrassment and disgrace.

"No problem, Har."

"Mr. Weasley, why daresay did you attack Mr. Potter here?"

"He got my seventeen-year-old sister pregnant, that's why!" Ron growled in anger inching closer to Harry.

Harry took a step back and said, "We didn't plan for a baby, Ron! We were just… we were just having a little fun."

"Some little fun! You guys aren't even old enough to raise a child."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Ron! My mother was nineteen when she had me. Dad, twenty… Don't you dare go and disregard my parents, Ron, just because they were young when they had me too!"

"Ron, when our daughter's born I'll be graduated and eighteen for that matter. Harry's going to be his mother's age when she is born. So don't go acting so defensive and macho… you're probably just jealous that you and Hermione haven't had you know what yet!" Ginny exclaimed, defending Harry.

Ron let out a grunt and made signs of wanting to hit Harry again, but Snape pulled him back. "Harry, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry for making you angry. But no one's reaction is going to bring Ginny and I down. We're proud and can't wait for our child to arrive. You can hate me all you want, Ron, but it's not going to affect me."

"Nor me." Ginny declared firmly. "And you two better keep this quiet until we tell the rest of the family on Saturday. You guys need to show up and act as though you were unaware of the information you just found out today."

"And Ron, feel free to punch me again if it will make you feel better. Until Saturday, try to calm down about this." Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and guided her back towards the exit. "Come on, Ginny, let's go for a walk. Leave Ron to calm himself, hopefully Hermione can help in this case."

As they left, Ron's breathing began to hasten and he let out a roar of anger and frustration. All the students and staff were staring at him.

"Feel better, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, trying not to offend him anymore than he already was.

Ron glanced around the room and shamefully downcast his eyes, "Yes."

"You do realize how out of control you were punching Harry and all."

Ron nodded, but quickly added, "But can't you see 'Mione, their whole lives… their freedom to kid around like we do is gone."

"But they're ready, Ron. I just don't think you're able to see that yet. You and I, we're not ready to settle down and raise a family, and we both know that."

"Ginny's not…"

Ron was cut off by Hermione, "Neither Ginny nor Harry would have agreed to have sex if they both didn't feel ready for the consequences of their actions. Ron, they're both of age. There's nothing anybody can do about that… or their decisions no matter how rushed, wrong, or right they may be."

Ron bobbed his head in agreement. "I've got to go. I have to head back to the academy."

"Ron…" Hermione started worriedly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill Harry, Hermione," assured Ron.

"Good. Don't forget about Saturday. Be at the Burrow by noon."

"Right," the redhead replied distractedly. "Saturday noon it is." He gave Hermione a passionate kiss on the lips and told her, "I'll see you Saturday." He too, left Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and shook her head from side to side. Life was complex right now; too many significant situations were occurring one right after the other. She felt a hand clasp her shoulder and she turned to face the person.

"You knew about this, Miss Granger." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah, I did. Well not about the official pregnancy but I highly believed it to be."

"Explain yourself, Hermione." Albus ordered gently.

"Ginny had owled me and asked me to send her a muggle EPT. It's an early pregnancy test, indicator device. Very handy, actually... Well she said it was for a friend, but then she confessed it was for her. She told me that she and Harry had gone all at it on Valentine's Day and that she was late… three months late." Hermione paused, but a nod from the Headmaster told her to continue. "I told her I'd come with her today, but then she said that she wanted me to wait outside. The EPT had proven positive. Madam Pomfrey then sent me to go and fetch Harry and Ron, and I obliged. When we got back, I had Ron wait in the Great Hall. Harry barged into the hospital wing and I walked in quietly after him. I then left, and you know the rest from there."

Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall all were shocked in silence. Harry Potter – The-Boy-Who-Lived who still had yet to defeat Voldemort – was an expectant father. Ginny Weasley – The-Girl-Who-Survived was in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived – was now three months pregnant and was a soon-to-be-mother. Harry had just graduated the previous year from Hogwarts and Ginny was scheduled to graduate this coming June. Two kids whose lives had just begun were soon going to be permanently changed with the birth of this little girl. The professors also realized just what danger this new little family would be in, with Voldemort still on the loose.

"Harry and Ginny are going to need to find a secret place to live and we're going to need to place powerful wards around their property," Dumbledore stated with firmness. "Hermione, tell Harry and Ginny this Saturday that they need to choose a place to hideout before and after the birth of their child. Tell them that I am going to need to know the name and address of the place in which they will be hiding no later than August 1st of this year."

"Yes, sir."

"Granger," came the silky voice of the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Tell Potter that hiding out near the Burrow would not be a smart move."

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned toward the elderly woman.

"Tell Miss Weasley that the professors here will be willing to tutor her one-on-one when the pregnancy is coming to an end and she no longer can attend regular classes."

"Will do, Professor McGonagall."

"Run along now, Hermione. I know you, yourself, have to get back to Oxford University."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the Great Hill. Once she reached the apparation point outside the wards of Hogwarts she apparated herself to the next closest apparation point to Oxford University as she could.

* * *

Saturday arrived all too quickly and Harry and Ginny found themselves surrounded by a family full of fiery coloured redheads and a greying-haired man. Hermione sat back on the sofa, her hand on Ron's knee. Ron was shooting daggers at Harry. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead by now. Ginny took a deep breath while Harry rubbed soothing circles on her lower back where she had been experiencing discomfort lately. 

Ron broke his promise and out of frustration exclaimed, "What the bloody hell are you guys waiting for? This little pause won't change the fact that you're… well you know. Tell them already!" Ron was flushed with bitterness.

"Tell us what, dears?" Molly asked politely to Harry and Ginny.

When they failed to answer, the irate Ron answered for them. "Ginny's pregnant, mom. And Harry's the father."

"You're what?" Remus Lupin exclaimed with anger lacing his voice. "Harry, your future… You've just thrown away the last chance you had to just be young and carefree. Did that thought even cross your mind?"

"No. But I'm okay with it. I'm ready to be a father, Remus."

"No you're not. You've never had a childhood, Harry. These couple years right after Hogwarts was supposed to be your chance. And you just up and threw it away."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Remus. Just face it, though I went through childhood ages, I've always been an adult… courtesy of the Dursleys."

Remus gave a dejected, small smile. "You'll be a great father, Harry. Just like James."

Molly looked away for a brief second, allowing the disappointment to leave her eyes. When she returned her gaze upon the raven-haired boy and her youngest child, Molly said with sincerity, "Congratulations you guys. I am so happy for you."

"Are you really, mom?"

"Yes, I am."

"But aren't you disappointed?" Harry asked rationally.

"Yes, we are." Arthur responded with serenity. "But Ginny's our daughter, and we've know you for seven years. We will support the both of you. And at least the baby is yours, Harry, and not Dean's."

The Weasley boys stayed quiet but shot Harry cold hard glances of resentment and distrust. Ron managed to keep his cool and not strike Harry like he did back in the Great Hall… Hermione was probably to thank for that.

"I know we've disappointed you, but Harry and I are most excited about this baby."

"How far along are you, Gin," Fred asked.

"Three months."

"When are you due," George questioned.

"November 9th."

"Boy or girl, sweetheart?" Molly queried her only daughter, her youngest child.

"A little girl."

"Do your professors know, Gin-Gin?" Arthur asked, calling his daughter by her childhood, un-favoured nickname.

"Madam Pomfrey says everything is fine as of now. She said she would inform all my professors. I have to go back every two weeks for an update on my pregnancy and our daughter's development."

"Madam Pomfrey also put Ginny on strict restrictions," added the devoted boyfriend. "No Quidditch nor DA training or any strenuous activity allowed. She's also forbidden to perform problematic spells and experiment with various potions that could cause harm to our daughter and to Ginny herself," Harry finished sternly.

When silence overwhelmed the room, Hermione gasped aloud, and mumbled, "Oh right, I almost forgot. Harry, Ginny, let's go into the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you something privately. We will not be long." Hermione informed the inquisitive group.

The three walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them that led to the family room. They sat down at the table and Hermione started the conversation.

"Harry, Ginny, what I am about to tell to you is very important and top secret."

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked with great concern.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that with the oncoming birth of your child, your lives have been placed in terrible danger. Voldemort, would with no doubt, attempt to kidnap Ginny while she is vulnerable and pregnant and kill her to stop you from having an heir, Harry. Voldemort will stop at no place. When your daughter is born, she will be in great danger much like you were when you were a baby, Harry. Though Voldemort will take this birth as an opportunity to kidnap her and raise and train her with a very dark magical background… there's still no suppressing the fact that he may just try to kill her like he did you both over the years. Harry, you still have to have the final duel with him, but your family is in grave danger right now. Dumbledore wants you to find a place where you and Ginny can hideout that will be your home before and after your daughter is born. He needs the name and address of the location no later than August 1st."

"So basically, I'm in the same position I was in seventeen years ago with my parents."

"Exactly."

"Hermione, are there any places we're not supposed to stay at?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yes. Snape said not to stay anywhere near here."

"And why is that?" Ginny inquired curtly.

"He didn't say precisely why… but I figure Voldemort must have followers watching the place and the area surrounding the Burrow."

"Is Dumbledore going to place wards around the house?"

"He's using everything he used for Godric's Hollow. Remember Harry, those wards and charms protected your family all that time – They would've remained liable too, if it weren't for Peter Pettigrew's betrayal. They work; you've nothing to fear. Oh and Ginny, McGonagall said that you'll have one-on-one tutoring with each of your professors when you become too pregnant to attend classes."

"August 1st?" Harry questioned.

"August 1st." Hermione confirmed before heading back to the family room.

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

"We'll create a house at Godric's Hollow and live there."

"Are you sure, Harry? It won't be too emotionally hard for you?"

"I think I'll be comforted by the fact that I'll be right near my parents' graves."

"Are we going to build right on the grounds that your old house once stood?"

"I'd like that. We'll start and create new memories… happy memories."

"Let's tell Dumbledore now."

"All right."

Harry and Ginny apparated to the apparation point at Hogwarts and walked the rest of the way up to the school.

* * *

November was coming around faster than Harry and Ginny could ever have expected. They now lived at their house in Godric's Hollow, which was made of a tan colour brick. The house was huge! Twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms, a large kitchen, a basement, a garage, a side outdoor patio and an enclosed backyard patio, and they owned over two acres of land for their backyard. This house was indeed brilliant. Harry and Ginny occupied one bedroom, and decided that the room right next to theirs would remain the nursery room for their future children. The nursery was painted a light shade of pink and blue mixed. Painted on the walls were Mickey and Minnie Mouse riding broomsticks. Harry and Ginny had agreed on keeping their kids conscious of both the Muggle and Wizarding World traditions… there for the paintings on the walls were examples of their reasoning and compromise. A beautiful beige crib was set in the room with a beautiful baby comforter of various shades of pink, from the lightest to the brightest. They had all the necessities: diapers, formula, baby lotion, baby wipes, baby clothes, socks and shoes, little hats, baby Tylenol, a baby swing, and a bassinet. Their little miracle was due to arrive in a fortnight's time, and Harry and Ginny couldn't be any more psyched then they already were. They had narrowed it down to two names: Olivia Marie Potter and McKenzie Ophelia Potter… though they favoured the latter.

* * *

**November 16, 1999**

Harry stood beside Ginny as she grasped his hand tightly in unimaginable pain.

"Is it almost over?" The young woman asked in tears.

"Honey, you're doing beautifully," soothed Harry.

"A few more pushes and your baby will be out. I can see the head already," Madam Pomfrey announced.

Ginny screamed in agony as she pushed three more, extremely hard times; but as soon as she leaned back and rested her head on the pillow, a baby's cry rung out.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy. You have a beautiful baby girl." Madam Pomfrey declared happily, as she handed the infant over to the new mother.

Ginny gasped in joy as she cried in happiness. "She's gorgeous, Harry! What shall we name her," questioned Ginny as she kissed their daughter's forehead.

Accepting their daughter as his wife handed her over to him, Harry replied as he stared at the tiny baby in awe, "Jennifer?"

"I love it. How do you like this, Harry? Jennifer Lillian Potter."

The inexperienced father felt tears rushing into his eyes when Ginny had made the suggestion of honouring his mother, and answered appreciatively, "I love it! Thank you, Ginny."

"Don't thank me, sweetie. It takes two to create the bundle of joy we have just created."

"She's got my eyes."

"She's got my nose."

"She's got my hair."

"Oh, poor thing," joked Ginny. "She's got my ears and freckles."

"And she's got all ten fingers and toes. So, in other words – Jennifer is perfect," Harry smiled like only a father could.

"Indeed, she is. Jennifer Lillian Potter could not have turned out better," Ginny grinned, as she stared into her daughter's eyes like only a mother could.

The two new parents smiled warmly, and Harry gently placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. For their lives had just been transformed and a new life had just begun. The Potter family's life was destined to be full of miracles, adventure, angst, terror, bliss, tragedy, love, blossoming, chaos, suspense, but most of all faith and trust.

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you do the same for a review. All reviews are welcomed. This does take place after HBP, but not faithfully to it. I will personally send a message to each person who reviews me each and every time that they do. Reviews are my inspiration. Thanks, Stacey_**


End file.
